1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to an image processing method for deriving text characteristic images from an input image and a related apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
After scanners capture image data, if text parts of the image data can be detected and printed with pure black ink while, non-text parts are printed with a different printing configuration, the quality and efficiency of the printing process can be greatly improved as well as the readability of the image data after being printed. In addition to using edge detection to capture text parts of an image, the conventional text detection technology also utilizes chroma detection and dot detection to exclude non-text parts. However, the computational cost of the conventional edge detection technology is high, and furthermore, the chroma detection and the dot detection is incapable of locating texts on colored backgrounds or texts nearby image patterns. Therefore, how to capture text parts within an input image swiftly and efficiently has become a research topic in this field.